1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to presentation devices, and more particularly, to a multi-function presentation device.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional computer pointing devices such as a computer mouse, a trackball, or a touchpad, are known. A conventional pointing device allows a user to control operation of a cursor on a computer display. Most conventional pointing devices are connected to a computer through a wire. This limits the use of such conventional pointing devices as a control and presentation tool because the wire limits their range of movement and flexibility of connection.
Conventional cordless pointing devices allow for greater range of movement and connection flexibility. Conventional cordless pointing devices are preferred for control and presentation tools because the lack of a cord allows a user to freely move about while continuing to maintain control of a cursor on a computer display. However, a problem with conventional cordless pointing devices is that their use is limited only to the computer on which their receiver is connected. Moreover, the conventional cordless pointing device is not useful with other presentation items such as a dry erase board, a poster board, a physical exhibit, or the like.
For non computer-based presentations, a user typically will use a conventional laser pointer to point to the presentation item. The conventional laser pointer includes a low power laser that allows the user to shine a concentrated light beam on a specific spot on the presentation item. Moreover, the conventional laser pointer can also be used to point to a particular location on a computer display screen. However, the conventional laser pointer cannot be used to actually control the cursor on the display screen.
Thus, there is an increased number of devices needed when giving a multifaceted presentation. Such an increase creates a number of problems. For example, too many devices can potentially restrict freedom of movement for the user. Further, a user must remember all the different devices that are required for any particular presentation. This can be cumbersome and potentially unprofessional because a user must remember each device, its use, and its location at all times, for example, during a presentation to an audience.
Therefore, there is a need for a universal control device that (1) allows a user to have a unitary, integrated presentation and control system and (2) allows for modularity to help increase functionality of the system.